Oc Zillistan
by Nako Sakastar
Summary: This is one of my favorite Hetalia Ocs I made


Zillistan

About Zillistan

**Strengths:** Military, Art, Education

**Weakness:** Diplomacy

**Location:** Europe

**Climate:** cold

**Government:** dictatorship

**Tourist Attractions:** Castles, natural wonders, Statues

**Positive:** independent, fluent, gracious, resilient, powerful, awesome and determined

**Negative:** Obstinate, overprotective, bad influence, hard headed, misunderstood and intimidating

**Description: **She's hard headed and two faced. She is very much messed up she has long blonde hair and perching purple eyes. She is Finland's sister and Russia is her half-brother. She likes being with Denmark better. She has her Russia moments but Finland tries to keep her in line. It's not like she wants to become one with them she just wants to destroy them that's all. She also is a little crazy. She doesn't understand emotion's well. When she's being mean she thinks she's being nice. But she's never nice. And she also thinks no one loves her which is sad.

Not many people visit her nation, and the few who do say it's scary there.

**Basic History: **In the beginning of the 5th century Zillistan took over parts of Finland. She was a small piece of land on the border between Finland and Russia. She was a micronation until she got help from China and became her own country around the end of the 5th century taking over a big chunk of Russia and Finland. Zillistan soon became acquainted with the rest of the Nordic countries. She had powers of a sort, which helped her win ageist Russia. But it didn't seem to work on Finland. Nor Sweden either she was ruled over by Finland and Sweden for a long time. Then at one point she was taken by Denmark witch she didn't like. But Iceland also took part of her from Denmark. Iceland kept her out of trouble until WW1 when she took the side of Finland everyone thought that Zillistan's solders where Finland's solders so no one picked on her.

Then in WW2 she broke free well, she actually ran away and ended up meeting France. She got into a battle at one point with a grad, she won. France was surprised to see a little girl at his place that was covered in blood. Well he thought she was a boy. He got worried and ended up scaring her away by chasing her and asking her what's wrong. Which freaked her out I mean a stranger chasing you I mean come on can you blame her? She came back to France and he saw her again but was worried who was he? He kept asking that over and over eventually France told England about it and then England told Japan, Japan Germany, Germany told Italy, Italy told Romano, Romano told Spain, Spain told Susirri, Susirri told America, America told Canada, Canada for some odd reason told Iceland, Iceland then told Finland and ended up going to get her and had to explain to everyone that this was a nation that they kept secret until she ran away. So now everyone knows about her. They were shocked, but then they weren't at the same time. France was relieved to hear this kid was a nation but shocked to hear she was a girl. Italy tried to hit on her but then Japan held him back telling him that he had a bad feeling about her. He was right she completely destroyed them all by herself. She has this "Habit" of phasing and teleporting and weird ghostly stuff like that.

In WW2 she kept switching sides back and forth and back and forth. Whatever side she was on she made Shure she was on the winning team at the time. She was on the allies in the end.

**RELATIONSHIPS WITH OTHER COUNTRIES**

**Possible Boyfriends:** France, Italy, Romano, Lithuania, and Hong Kong

**Possible Girlfriends:** Susirri, Aloisius

**Previous Marriages:** Denmark, Iceland

**Enemies:** Japan, Germany, Spain, America, England, and Cuba…everyone

**What Does the Hetalia Crew Think of You?**

**Axis Powers**

**Italy: **Zillistan? _Ve~ _she scares me…she keeps appearing behind me with that and I don't like that. I know at one point I said I don't hate anyone and that's true you just need to break that thick stone wall of scary and you find good. *smiles* you know not that I know her better I kinda like her *blushes*

**Germany:** An excellent soldier but, she… she… well, um she can be a little…creepy. She keeps disappearing and reappearing. It's odd and once and a wile she gets that Russia glow. Finland calls it her Russia moments he hangs with her to keep her in line, well after all he is her brother.

**Japan: **I don't like her. Even when I first met her I had a bad feeling about her. When sensing the mood around her I seem to get scared and not much scares me. She's freaky.

**Allied Powers**

**America: ** I mean what the hell is up with her she's freaking crazy. I mean come on she even scares Russia some times. She's insane I don't know why Susirri likes her. I make Shure not to visit when she's around.

**England: **japan doesn't like her and I am glad she's scary almost everyone on the allies thinks she's freaky except china but you know they have been friends forever and France it's weird he seems to genuinely care about her.

**France: **Ohhh Zillistan,I did since I first saw her. She was so _magnifique _I've never seen anyone more so than her. She has this strange way of thinking that no one cares about her but we really do. I mean come on I think of her a great friend but also I hope she will be much more.

(**England:** please you thought she was a boy the first time you saw her.)

(**France:** well… shut up eyebrows.)

**China: **_Ai ya _she is ummm…creepy I don't like her aru. She likes scaring people and she's so mean to everyone except France, Russia, Aloisius, Susirri, and Finland…she's a two-face little brat. I don't know why I helped her become a nation. And what I also don't get is why people seem to think I like her , I don't. Oh and I forgot she likes Italy and Romano too _aru. _ I don't know how they broke through but they did… you know now that I think about it if Italy and Romano kinda like her she can't be all bad right?

**Russia: **My former comrades and I feel very differently about Zillistan, I have noticed. There is something to be admired in such an independent, intimidating woman. She knows what she wants, how to get it. After all I mean she is my half-sister.

(America: wait dude Zillistan is you Sister! No wonder she's so messed up.)

(Russia: well she's actually my half-sister not full and she grew up with Finland so I don't know that you're talking about.)

(America: on really…you still messed her up somehow)

**North America**

**Canada: **I-I'm kinda scared of Zillistan. She's so cold and doesn't like talking much and when she yells, it makes me wanna hide. N-not to be rude, but I think she'd be dangerous to be around, especially since I'm allies with America and she really, really hates him.

**Cuba: **YES SOMEONE WHO CAN'T PUT UP WITH THAT FUCKING IDIOT AMERICA! I mean I've never met the kid but I like her cuz she won't put up with America….but I also hear that's she's scary too and has some wired magic thing going. Im not sure I want to meet her.

**Central Europe**

**Austria: **I don't like Zillistan she's so rude and hates my music… that is all I have to say about her.

**Hungary: **I hit her with my frying pan once and well after that she just looked at , me with an evil grin and my pan flu across the room. Then other wired things started happening…she's scary…

**Prussia: **Zillistan? Yeah to me she's a cool chick some people are scared of her but I'm not. I remember when we first meet. We were at this haunted house thing…me and Susirri and weird things started happening and then out of no were a "ghost" appeared but it was just Zillistan.

**Liechtenstein:** H-honestly I've never gotten to meet Zillistan because big _Bruder _doesn't trust her. We've run into each other at the supermarket a few times, but she didn't seem to notice me or Switzi. I-I've heard she's quite mean from Austria and Hungary, though!

**Switzerland: **Austria hates her and honestly I have to agree with him she wired and rude she keeps coming onto my land and scaring me and Liechtenstein. Of course Liechtenstein never knows it's her but I do. One of these days I swear I'll get her.

**Western Europe**

**Belgium: **Harsh and calculating on the outside, but I think that's just because she's so motivated, which is really admirable! Underneath that mean demeanor, Zillistan is more caring than she appears. You should see how she is with Romano and Italy! I think she is merely misunderstood. Sadly, my brother does not seem to agree…

**Netherlands: **I do not want to speak of her…

**Eastern Europe**

**Belarus: **She is my half-sister and I think she's ok… but she better not try to take Russia from me…

**Estonia: **Cold and cruel in battle, and every were Everyone always says that she has a soft spot for Italy and Romano…..

**Latvia: **AHHHH! She's not hear is she!?

**Lithuania: **She's mean and cruel…I kinda like her.

(**Russia: **_Da_? What is it, my Lithuania?)

(**Lithuania: **Eep! N-nothing, sir. I swear, I-I wasn't talking about anything!)

**Ukraine: **At firstbeing around Miss Zillistan is so nerve-wracking because she is always so scary. But then I saw her crying alone one day I asked her what was wrong and she told me she doesn't get why everyone hates her. I then as nicely as I could I told her that she was being mean and scary. She then looked at me confused and said that she never noticed. She then told me she doesn't understand people and emotions as well then I got why she was so mean she was trying to be nice but didn't know how to. Now I'm trying to help her.

**Mediterranean Europe and North Africa**

**Romano: **I get why everyone's scared of her but I don't get is why they don't give her a chance to show them that's she's nice deep down inside.

**Spain: **I'm not 100% sure why Romano and Italy likes her she's mean you would think they would hate her. But they say she's nice and just misunderstood but I don't believe them.

**Turkey: **After hearing about what a ruthless warrior Zillistan is, I'm relieved that I haven't encountered her on the battlefield. Heck I don't want to meet her anywhere!

**Monaco: **Too difficult for me to socialize with. I've watched her in a couple meetings and she frowns a lot. I hear she's nice from Susirri but whenever I try to talk to her people always stop me and then she seems to get sad. I don't like it im determined to talk to her sometime.

**Greece: **I don't like her…*falls asleep*

**Egypt: **my mother new her well she has many secrets I am not allowed to tell

**Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus: **Haven't met her and doubt it would be a good idea to.

**Asia**

**Hong Kong: ***blushes* no comment

**Taiwan: **EEP is she here!?

**South Korea:** why would I want anything to do with _her_.

**Nordics**

**Norway: **I don't like her but I don't hate her…

**Sweden: **…my wife's sister.

**Finland: **Oh Zilly yeah she's my sister I love her but she doesn't believe me… I hope she don't die…

**Denmark: **she is weird. At one point in history when I was obsessed with power and I was chopping off some Swedish people's heads well I was standing there watching and making Sweden watch wile all the other Nordics were hiding well Zillistan was leaning on the wall right beneath us and sliming like a mad man eve at the time I thought it was scary I mean really that was the last thing those poor people would see. Yeah I feel bad about this point in history but it's all in the past now. Wait what was I saying?

**Iceland: **She's ok…

**Micronations**

**Sealand: **AAAAA! Please tell me she's not here!

**Seborga: **I would never try to flirt with her.

**Wy: **I heard she rebelled against the Nordics for her freedom. I would like to ask her about that.

**Others**

**Ancient Rome: **I don't like her she's scary and powerful I think she could even take me down. I mean Ancient Zillistan almost did. *looks around* why do you all have shocked faces on did you not know there was an Ancient Zillistan? I wonder why she never told you…

**Germania: **Hnn. Prussia should be careful.

**Holy Roman Empire: **I don't want to talk about her…

**Seychelles: **I don't like Zillistan she's mean to me and cruel to others. Monaco tried to talk to her but I stopped her before it was too late.


End file.
